Bad Ends And Better Beginings
by icecream0626
Summary: It had been some time since Naraku was defeated....know the group must survive new enemies and even harder choices will their friend ship last as it's put to the test?
1. Hello Diana

Disclaimer : I'm doing WAY to many Discliamers!! sheesh second story and these are everywere!! " I do not own Inuyasha only Inashaka ' ok there!  
  
Recape : It had been SOME times since Naraku was defeated....know the group must servive new emeys and even harder chocies  
  
Sesshomaru's new " mate " has come but will she stay?Inuyasha looks at Kagome hopefully.Miroku and sango have a whole NEW light. Also the old friend Inashaka is back and is not pleased with Diana Sess's mate. 2 nd part to The New Comer  
  
Dia : : looks around before being able to ask INashaka why she looked like that but saw Sesshomaru walking toward them :  
  
Ber : : saw Sesshomaru and stood next to Inashaka :  
  
Ina : : grited her teeth as she saw Sesshoamru come :  
  
Sess: : stands next to Diana but does not touch her and does not look at Inashaka :  
  
Dia : Well..now that were here I just wanted you to stay a few days Inashaka because I heard you were a good friends of Sesshomaru.. : she looked to Sesshomaru :  
  
Ina : : holds in her anger : WAS.... : she glared at Sesshomaru but then smiled kindly at Diana :   
  
Sess : : looks back at Diana : I must go good bye.. : without another word he left :  
  
Dia : Bye..... : looks to Inashaka : you may stay in the room I picked for you, Bertha show her...  
  
Ber : : nods : of course : walks to a hallway and starts walking along :  
  
Ina : : sighs and follows Bertha and once there are in the room Inashaka emteys her pocket and puts it in the center of the closet as she says something and a small light with a trail traces her figure then dies down as the things go into place she does this with the rest of her things : done....  
  
Sess: : stood by the doorway to see and hear what they were doing :  
  
Ber : : looks at Inashaka : I still can't belive he would actully do that!  
  
Ina : Why not? he's nothing but a- a cold hearted, baka, jerk, back stabing demon!! : she ahd told her what had happened :  
  
Sess : : his spirts dropped when he heard this but he stayed anyway :  
  
Ina : : sighs as she plomps down on her bed :  
  
AN : this is the room you know when that one part last story..Ina: opens her eyes and looks around at the room it's brightly lit, the ceiling is a warmpeach color the same as the walls, on one side there is a rather large wardrobe that is an ivery looking color it's very beautiful with desins around the top going down to the tips, in another corner was a oil lamp hanging from the ceiling, her bed wa very comfy and warm it had light peach sheets with some black desins on it with a silky red pillow, the floor was red and seemed like carpet, all togther the room was spelinded : : yea!!  
  
Ina : : looks at the floor : What did I do anyway?....It's not my fault I'm only half demon and yet..he treated me like dirt.......  
  
Ber : Oh yea..I forgot your only Half demon..I kinda did'nt care!  
  
Ina : : smiles : at least someone does!  
  
Sess :: walks away but as he walks past the door way he pauses and looks in :  
  
Ina : : without a second thought she threw a large book at him as it hit his shoulder this made him fall to one knee : Don't even come near me...  
  
Ber : : gasps :   
  
Sess : : stands up and looks at her : Down ever hit me you ...-you...........  
  
Ina : mutt?...... : she punched him in the jaw as she walked out and ripped off the neck lace throwing it at him a look of pure disgust on her face as she ran out :  
  
Sess : : grips the neck lace tightly and stands up looking back then walks away actully loking sad :  
  
Ber : : runs after Inashaka : what did you do?  
  
Ina : I punched him... : smiles : that felt good!!  
  
Ber : : sighs : sure.. anyway you can go home for know..  
  
Ina : : nods : BYE!! : runs out of the castle :  
  
Ber : : shakes head ; this is going to be some hell of a time..  
  
An:Well It's REALLY late 1 :00 so BYE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ina : : falls asleep in her warm bed in the keade's hut :  
  
Oh yea don't forget the names I put in the last story are the same but there are new char.s I always put the name once or twice before makeing it short!! 


	2. The Encounter

Disclaimer : I d not own Inuyasha...sheesh....only Inashaka!!HAHAHAHA! Inashaka alll mine!!!!!  
  
Kag : : serves Inashaka a bowlof Soup : Here you go...  
  
Ina : Thanks! : takes the bowl and starts eating : mmm this is good!  
  
San : So how was it over there?  
  
Ina : nothing much happened : eats some soup : Sesshomaru tried to get into my room I think to tell me soemthing and I trew a book at him and punched him in the jaw.. : eats the rest of her soup : can I have more?  
  
Inu : : anime falls : You did what!?!?  
  
Ina : Punched him in jaw and threw a book at his shoulder !  
  
Kag : : gives Inashaka some more soup : and he did'nt do anything?  
  
Ina : : looks at the soup : Thanks!, Umm no but I could leave so he MIGHT have done something..and oh on.. if he's new mate hears..it'll be the end for me...oh well! : eats some soup :  
  
Mir : : walks back to the group holding a buket of water shakeing his head : I can't belive you did that..  
  
Ina : : sets down her bowl as it was emtey : Why should'nt i? He left me for dead. : she stood up and walked into the forest :  
  
Kag : : watchs her leave : what happned that you did'nt tell me about Inuyasha? : looks to Inuyasha :  
  
Inu : : leans agianst a near tree and closes his eyes : Well she told me when we were talking I'm not sure If all of you know but.. : he opened his eyes and looked around after we fell in defeat whis is what happened......  
  
~*~*~*~*~Flash Back/What Inuyasha Told Them*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku : : looks to Sesshomaru : Whats Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands doing with such a lowly Half breed mutt such as this : looks to Inashaka :  
  
Sess : I merly came to help my idiot brother I do not even now this mutt....  
  
Ina : : grips her sword : ( How could he?........ )  
  
Nar : : sends a arm to Inashaka pinning her to the wall makeing her drop her sword ck=hokeing her as she gasps for breath: Then she shall die.....  
  
Sess : : looks at Inashaka :  
  
Ina : : her eyes fill with tears that will not fall as she looks at her comrads then to Sesshomaru he had betrayed her.. just like when he had given her the gash on her chest so long ago her eyes turned blood red as she conrtolled her demon as her hair went behind her as she ganied power :  
  
Sess : : begins to walk away when he hears Inashaka wisper her voice dripping wih coldness and hate with the last of her breath: I HATE you..... : but he keept going not looking back :  
  
Ina : : the jewal that she had gotten and was long forgotten glowed lightly then dies down and became a dark marroon color as it lost it's ruby shine she then widened her eyes as the power sends Naraku back and she picked up her blade and slashed him makeing him into ash her hair droped as she formed the jewal and collapsed now in her normal from she collaped from tiredness and weakness :  
  
~*~*~*~*~End*~*~*~*~*~  
  
San : : VERY angrey : How COULD he!?!?!!?!?  
  
Mir : : for once HIS eyes was twitching : NO WONDER SHE HIT HIM!! : turns to Sango :  
  
San : : nods as they start to conceive a plan to Kill Sesshomaru : ..kill.....home...no one....looking....  
  
Kag : : looks at the couple in a huddle : GUYS!! we need to let Inashaka handle this...It must be really hard...  
  
Inu : : nods and stands stright up : I knew my Brother was cold blooded but..I can't belive he was actully capable of doing that....  
  
San : : looks over at Kagome and smiles : just a Plan B..... : smiles even more :  
  
Kag : : rolls eyes : Fine whatever.. I'm going to go get her.....You want to Come Sango?  
  
Mir : : looks over to the girls and gets up walking into the forest :  
  
San : : looks over at Miroku leaveing and looks to Inuyasha and Signals for him to go after him then turns back to Kagome : Ok, Lets go..  
  
Inu : : runs after Miroku :  
  
~*~*~*~*~Inashaka*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ina : : charges at another tree her sword in her hand as she quickly charged then threw her tree oppiste from the tree she was faceing then called it to her and hit the tree she had charged at smriking then sits down with a sigh : sheesh I should stop for a while : she then looked to the west as a figure came towards her she got her blade redty as the figure came in and she growled with gritted teeth : Sesshomaru.....  
  
Sess : : looks at her with the same blank face that she had worked hard to get past but he merly spoke a few words clamly ; Why are you sTill in my lands?  
  
Ina : : rolls her eyes as she turned her back on him and started walking away scoffing : Sure I'm just going to go get my things so I can move..  
  
Sess : : sent a seires of posion slashes to her :  
  
Ina : : uses her blade to flip around sending her balde at his shoulder and as it hit she called it back to her and walked away leaveing him there a single tear falling down before she turned back to him with a smrik on his face as she laughed turning around laughing as she walked :  
  
Sess : : watchs her go seeing the tar then hearing the laugh and seesing the smrik it all made him cring as he got back up and walked to his castle limping a little : ( Man.. ...She can hit...)  
  
Kag : : runs after Inashaka after makeing sure both Sesshomaru and Inashaka were gone :  
  
San : : runs after her makeing it to Inashaka before her :  
  
Ina : : her shoulders rise as she doubles over a little then strightens as she turns and sees Kagoem and Sango but she only got to smile before she droped to one knee removeing her cloak looking at her back were 3 slashes were and so much posion that it was already going into her slowing her down :  
  
Kag : : looks at her back :  
  
San : : her face brightens as she looks at one of her gas packets and pulls out powder and applays it to her cut then sees it heal :  
  
Ina : : stands up puting her cloak on : Thanks!!!  
  
San : : nods : It's from my old village....I went back for a while and found some herbs..maybe you and Kagome can make some to?  
  
Kag : Sure! It would really help!  
  
: They all walk back to were the camp is talking about random things :  
  
An : Well I WAS running out of ideas but not anymore!!! YAY!!!  
  
Ina : : runs to Shippou a bag of candy in her hand :  
  
Ship : : takes the candy and starts eating then bounceing around :  
  
Ina : : laughs as she walks away to go meet the others : 


	3. Stalkers

Disclamier : I don't own Inuyasha only Inashaka and Diana also Sokodo!!!  
  
Ina : : runs through the forest rushing as she finally stopped infront of the western lands and cacthed her breath then ran till she was inside the castle and made her way to the main dinning room and stopped in front of Diana : I'm sorry I'm late : she bowed only her head slightly :  
  
Dia : : nods and pointes to the door as knocks come from it : Please go get it..  
  
Ina : : was going to say something but saw that Sesshomaru was walking to see what all the noise was so she ran to the door and opened it : Hello--- : she stared at the person in front her to surprsied to talk : Gil ?!?!?!?  
  
Gil : : looks at her closely then his face softened : Inashaka?! I thougth I would'nt see you agian!  
  
Ina : But you died!!  
  
Gil : smiles : I was reborn.. : looks behind her : I heard this was the castle of the Great Demon lord Sesshomaru... : looks back at her : I know you two knew each other..are his mate?  
  
Ina : : arches a brow : Why would I be a mate of that jerk,backstabbing, baka?  
  
Gil : : sighs : ok...may I come in then?  
  
Ina : : nods and moves out of the way : I'm only here because of Sesshomaru's REAL mates wish...  
  
Gil : Oh ok..my friends should be here soon....  
  
Sess : : walks next to Diana and stands next to her looking at Gil : ( He was Inashaka's friend//that dies must have been re-born.. hmm.. this could cause trouble.. )   
  
Dia : : walks to Gil : It's nice to meet you I belive Tasuki and Sokodo is joining us? : at this a knock meet the door and she stood and went to go get it :  
  
Ina : : looked at the door and was thinking maybe she should have ownr something better and walked into her room and came back with a red kimno that had what looked like flowers on it but they were black and on her back there was a big black rose she mad just in time as Sokodo came :  
  
AN : Diana was trying to make small talk so yea.So - Ko - DO  
  
Ina : : stands next to Gil awaiting for the person to come and she looked at the person and held in her gasp he had blond hair with blue eyes that seemed kind he had a short hair cut that made his hair dif. lenths the hair covered one eyes he had a white what looked like a karate robe on and the other he had orange hair had a fan in one hand it looked like it was made of stell and he had a black what looked like karate robe also she averted her eyes from the people but felt their eyes on her :  
  
An: You know Tasuki from Fushi Yuugi or The Mysterious Play whatever you want to call it go to goole.com and search his name you should find on and go to (http://www.valandria.net/galleries/mizuki/stm.html ) to see that pic of the other person or ( http://www.valandria.net/galleries/mizuki/yst/sakuras.jpg ) to see him right away the one with the blond hair. For the clothes Tasuki is wearing hwat sokodo has but in black look at second pic.  
  
Sess : : looks from Tasuki,Sokodo, and Inashaka and stood in front of Inashaka breaking the eyes contact :  
  
Ina : : looks at Sesshomaru and sneaks out to her room and stands in the hallway before the main room were everyone was and smiled inside at what she did and walked next Diana :  
  
Dia : : looks over at Inashaka and then to Tasuki : Tasuki meet Inashaka...  
  
Tasuki : : takes her hand and kisses it lightly smileing :  
  
Ina : : blushes lightly but looks away before Sokodo takes her other hand and kisses it also saying : and I'm Sokodo.. : at this she sighed and looked to Diana pleadingly to her luck Diana nodded and she went to her room and came bck out wereing her old clothes and zoomed to the front door :Good- bye everyone! : zooms out the door into the forest with such speed it caused a wind :  
  
Sokodo : : bows and runs after her : I must go also...  
  
Tas : : bows : As well as me.. : runs after her :  
  
Ina : : is so happy running that she actully does'nt touch the floor sometimes as she jumps and runs the wind in her hair but she feels someone running after her so she changed her scent and waited in a tree before she saw a figure and jumped on it pinning to the ground her feet pinning it's legs but she sighed and back fliped off : How come your here? : she sent a dagger behind her a few inches next to Tasuki's head ;but she called it back with a shake of her head she left once agian leaving the two people in a state of shock when she finally makes it to the camp she feels someone pull her into the forest she quickly pinns the person down and is about to punch the person but stops inches infront of the face and with a big sigh she gets off and grummbles something about no longer walking in fear of being pulled into the forest by her " friends " :  
  
Inuyasha : : notices her grummbleing but gets up quickly thanking god for the few inches between his face and her fist : um... sorry?  
  
Ina : : turns to him her eyes twitching : THATS THE SECOND TIME I GOT PULLED INTO THE FOREST BY SOMEONE I KNEW!!!!!!  
  
Inu : : jumps and covers her mouth with his hand : shhh shut up.. : looks toward the camp but lets out a yowl before hereing grummbleing that sounded threating but choose to ignore it and meet some pain :  
  
Ina : : laughs looking at Inuyasha :  
  
Inu : YOU BITE ME?!?!  
  
Ina : : rolls eyes : know who's being loud?  
  
Inu : Feh.. I need you to help me....  
  
Ina : : looks at him questioningly : What do you want?.......  
  
Inu : I want to propose to Kagome....  
  
Ina : : smiles and nods : ok! : walks back to the camp a smile on her face :L  
  
Inu : don't tell anyone!   
  
Ina : : waves her hand the smile gone : yea yea....  
  
An :YEA!!!!!!!! I'm full of ideas!!! cept for this part...  
  
Ina : : stands there doing nothing :  
  
Kag : : same :  
  
San : : same :  
  
Inu : : same :  
  
Mir : : same :  
  
Ship : :eating :  
  
Sess : : same :  
  
Dia : : same : 


	4. The Reason

Disclamier : I do not own Inuyasha only Inashaka and others...  
  
Ina : : jumps into the well after Kagome she had went back to the group and not really said anything and it was time to go visit her home :  
  
Kag : : climbs out of the well with the help of Inuyasha who decided so come with her just so she would'nt delay his plans :  
  
Inu : : pulls Kagome and looks at Inashaka then begins to walk to the house beside Kagome :  
  
Ina : : walks behind the couple but then turns around and sends an arrow in front of the well house and yells at the people walking to her Tasuki,Gil, and Sokodo all with shocked and panic looks on their faces :THATS IT!! : she runs inside infront o everyone a pissed off look in her face as she grummbles something like..never going out...and weapons.. :  
  
Gil : : watches her run inside slowly walking getting over hes shock :  
  
Sokodo : : sighs and runs after her yelling : HEY WAIT INASHAKA!!  
  
Tasuki : : slowly trots behind Inuyasha and Kagome :  
  
Ina : : pauses right in front of her home causeing Sokodo to bumpp into her she then quickly changed human before the man that was holding a knife to her mothers neck could tell what she was a growl escaped her before she changed as she steeped into the lgith human and looked at the man she would'nt dare call father : What are YOU doing here?  
  
Man : It's me Shosako Inashaka honey your father..... : he smiled as her held her mother tighter hes smile revealing his fangs he did'nt have much strenth today and was weaking as he spoke :  
  
Inu : : hid behind Imashaka and heard him speack and he was about to pounce but left it ot Inashaka :  
  
Ina : : she stared at the man not saying anything :  
  
So : : looks at Inashaka ; So you haveing learned your demon powers huh? : he smriked : your still a weakling :  
  
Ina : : she slowly moved her arm as the knife flew to the wall in the room and she finally became half demon it was to much to hold in and she jumped at the man pinning him to the ground punching mutiple times :  
  
Ina's mom : : runs the door and goes behind Kagome : You must help her!!  
  
Kag : : looks at Inashaka and was going to call Inuyasha but Inuyasha just stood there looking at Inashaka amazed :  
  
Ina : : she gritted her teeth as she beet this man to a pulp his demon powers loseing and then hes life force she could'nt sense him and she stood up from her spot and ran ran away from him she whent into her hut/room and threw herself onto the bed but quickly sat back up to see what was in front of her for she had heard a sound she saw a beatup person on her doorstep the Man called Shosako and Inuyasha running trying to get to him but I quickly slaming the door with a sigh looking out to the window seeing Sokodo and Tasuki and rembered she and Kagome had used their miko powers to let them pass but now they were holding Shosako backand she then after a while came ot of the place and walked to the well house but what she saw was most strange it seemed as if a Inuyasha was comeing out of the well with the help of Kagome who seemed drained of power :( SHE LET HIM HERE ?!?!?! OOOOO KAGOME JUST WAIT!! )  
  
AN: ok ok know () is also a AN so like this Ina : blah blah () weird speaker huh? () OK!!  
  
Kag : : pointes to the little hut Inashaka was in and saw that she was looking out a confused look on her face turn to anger : ( Yes, He shall surely get her out...... )  
  
Sess : : satnds in fornt of the door :  
  
Ina : : looks at the door as the door turns and screams as she kicks the door and it falls off it's hinges onto Sesshomaru and she puts her leg dwn looking at the door then haveing pity and jumps over him and throws the door off : Ummm... sorry? : smiles sweetly :  
  
Sess : : looks at her shocked that she had actully smiled in front of him :( thats the first time I've seen her smile in a while......) : a small twitch was at the corner of his lips somewhat like a smile :  
  
Ina : : looks behind her at the group and suddnely that warmsmile disapeared she had'nt even seen Sesshomaru's " smile " : OO JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU KAGOMEE! why did you bring him!?!?!?!?!?!!?!? : stabs a finger at Sess's shoulder then stands up and walks to Kagome :  
  
Sess : : withou her holding the door it falls on him and puts him to sleep () not dead! () ::  
  
Ina : : turns around and picks the door up and throws it behind her : oops....sorry.. : she takes his hand and stands him up and puts her hands on his chest puching him back trying to hold him up : Someone help!! : she losess her grip and Sess falls face first :  
  
Sess : : sits up quickly looking around with a red prints on the side of his face from falling :  
  
Ina : : backs away holding in her laugh smileing :  
  
Sess : : arches a brow at her then looks to his " brother " for help but Inuyasha is cracking up then he sees mud fall from his head and stands up :  
  
Ina : : starts to brush the dust and mud off his hair and shoulders from behind quickly trying not to get in trouble but then takes a couple steps back and runs to her mother who had gone back inside the house followed by Tasuki and Sokodo : Mother!!  
  
Sess : : watches her run dusting off the last of the dust and walking after her slowly :  
  
Ina : : kneels down in front of her mother : are you ok?  
  
InaMom : : nods slowly : Im - Im fine.......  
  
Sokodo : : looks over at Inashaka with sad eyes holding up the man :  
  
Tasuki : : avertes her eyes griping the man :  
  
InaMom : : looks at the man : about your father...  
  
Ina : : stands up quickly her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes : That " man " is NOT my father...not since he left..... : she glared at the man her eyes flickering red with signs showing that she was NOT to be messed with at this oment :  
  
InaMom : : sighs and stands : what will we do? : walks out of the hut slowly :  
  
Ina : : watches her calming down slowly her aroara calm as she sat down in a chair with a sigh :  
  
Sess : : sits down next to her not takeing his eyes off the man even if it was from just the corner of his eyes :  
  
Ina : : does'nt really notice Sesshomaru but does see the man getting up slowly and she stands up pushing the chair back she then notices Sesshomaru but does'nt really seem to care :   
  
" Father " : : glows as he throws the people holding him to the walls :  
  
Ina : : looks at Tasuki and Sokodo then Back to him and creates a sheild around the house and she glows a light pink color as she unsheethes her blade :  
  
Father : : sends a series of daggers at her :  
  
Ina : : moves but some hit her shoulder :  
  
Sess : : slashes him his posion claws :  
  
Father : : grits his teeth but attacks Inashska once more :  
  
Sess : : stands in front of her takeing in the damage of his blade and claws :  
  
Ina : : puts her hands on his shoulder tears almost falling : Sesshomaru!!!  
  
Sess : : turns his head back looking at her and smiles as he drops to his knees his amber eyes loseing their glow as the blade goes all the way into his and the claws end his life :  
  
Ina : : begins to weap looking at him hearing little wispers :  
  
Sess :...I..Had to leave you.....Naraku promised that you would be fine....he said that he would'nt kill you or Rin if I left you......he had many more people..you should have SEEN them ALL.. : he reached up and put a hand to her cheek :  
  
An : Yea I know corny....... oh well it was the least I could do to put them togther..  
  
Inashaka : : walks along the edge of a fence walking on the points while people sare at her but she ignores it till someone pulls her down : HEY!!!  
  
Sesshomru : : pulls her down and walks her away from the crowd : What were you doing?!  
  
Inashaka : : pulls her arm away : I don't have to tell someone what I do! : she started walking o the house :  
  
Sesshomaru : : walks next to her : But people will start to talk..  
  
Inashaka : : rolls her eyes and goes inside slaming the door on his face : 


	5. The Talking Demon

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha only Inashka not like there are any reviews anyway!!!!!!!  
  
Ina : : it takes her a while to understand but she nods and puts her ahnd over his before standing up and faceing the man : You shall Pay... : she unsheethes her blade and sent Sesshomaru's body to a corner then slashed at him :   
  
Man : : he began to fight back intill :  
  
Ina : : her hair went back and it was not out of dnager but that she was angrey.. her hair now had hints of red here and there and instead of the Demons marks on her cheeks it looked as if someone had imprinted a blade on her cheek the marks looked like the blade of a blade kinda curveing and her eyes were no longer a warm brown but a dep red her eyes seemed to want the same warm dark liqid as the color of her eyes as she slashed at him growling and snarling :  
  
Sess : : his sword glowed and he sat up looking at Inashaka shocked but seemed to understand that she was angrey not in need of help for her sheild was still strong in fact it seemed to have gooten harder for they were parts that were a darkred that shot out at the people inside the dome mostly the Man :  
  
Ina : : snarles as she gets hit on the shoulder showing her fangs aggressivly :  
  
Man : : smriks at his daughters behaver : you were always a sad hald demon know you can't even make full snetences in that form : he began to luagh intill he heard talking :  
  
Sess : : stands up and grits his teeth : What are you talking about? don't you see her?  
  
Ina : : she had sat down in one of the near by chairs to listen to his little speech as was looking at him bored till she spoke her voice cold and full of hate : Are you done KNOW " Father " ? I belive I just made a break through I'm talking! Ise'nt that great ' Da Da? " : she smriked then stood and put her hands on her hip smriking proudly her fangs comeing out the corners of her mouth :  
  
Man : : he stopped laughing and stared at her shocked he then looked to Sesshomaru and looked somewhat congused : Why are YOU here? i thought that The Great Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands had a mate waiting for him at home?.. : geatures to Inashaka : Why are you here with this half breed?  
  
Ina : : even if she was in her demon state she felt her heart break as she looked away and waited for Sesshomaru to speak :  
  
Sess : : he looked at Inashaka but saw that she had looked away in discomfurt and then he looked to the Man : It is true I was to have Diana for my mate but I do not wish for it I will dismiss her and chose my own mate.. : she glanced over to Inashaka who was know stareing at him :  
  
Ina : : she gulped hard as she looked to him to surprsied to speak but she then cleared her throat and got rid of her careing face and her face had know no sence of feeling and her dog ear twicthed she had not lost them and she could hear them calling them so she slashed the mna from behind a single tear falling on his face :.............Good bye......Father..... : she sheathed her blade as the shield died down and her hair became orange and her eyes returned the warm color she had before the fight but know her eyes were sad as she looked to Sesshomaru and smiled weakly :  
  
Sess : : looks at her and puts his arm around her waist and puts the other arm on with hers but quickly pulled it back and looked at it then to her : I have an arm..  
  
Ina : : laughed quietly as she put her head on his shoulder and smiled at him and he somewhat smiled back :  
  
So What Happened?!   
  
Ina : : jumps as she turns to see Kagome in the doorway and almost faints:  
  
Sess : : stares at Kagome not releaseing Inashaka :  
  
Ina : : she moved away slightly intill Sesshomaru let go and she then walked to the door next to Kagome : Come on Kagome.. : she sighed : I'll explain outside.... : she walked out of the hut with Kagome closes the door behind her :  
  
Sess :: sits down in a chair in a corne and begins to ponder :  
  
Ina : : she explained what happened inside to the group then she heard something right after she had told everyone everything that was even Shippou who just stood there confused :  
  
INASHAKA COME HERE!!!!  
  
Ina : : she sighed it was her mother she stood up and went inside the house :  
  
Sess : : he quietly walked out of Inashaka's home and to were the group was and saw her walking away quietly and sat down on the ground watching her enter the home :  
  
Ina : : she walked up to her mother and thy talked about what ahppened but she also had some other news... :  
  
InaMom : Inashaka.... You know this world what you call the present as your home right? : Inashaka nodded : Well It's not your home..  
  
Ina : : she looked at her mother amazed : What do you mean?  
  
InaMom : You were born in the past..Inashaka I brought you here to live with your aunt and I I knew you would fine your way back but I did'nt want you in danger....I thougth that if I kept you away from that place you could be a normal teenanger ...  
  
Ina : MOM!! I'm NOT a normal teen! : she pointed to her ears and waged her tail : Did you forget about THESE? not to mention my weapons and powers of a miko..  
  
InaMom : But it was hard for ME to live with my powers of a miko so I wanted you to live a happy life a NORMAL life...  
  
Ina : : she sighed : But thats not the life I was born to live...I have the power to sence certin things not even you could have seen only Kagome and me I was choosen to protect and fight! : she walked outside to her friends and called Kagome out and told her what happened they then went on and told the rest of the group even Sesshomaru :  
  
Ship : : jumps on Inashaka : So now you'll stay with us forever!?!?!?!  
  
Ina : : she smiles : No.. I still have people over here but I will move my home to the past...Kagome? : puppy dog pout :  
  
Kag : : sighs : Fine I'll help..   
  
Ina : : sets Shippou on the ground an puts her ahnd up to the hut as things fly out and shrink but her fathers body is layed down in a hole and cover with a single branch above it she then shrunk the hut it self long with the help of Kagome then put it all in a bag and into her cloak : ALL DONE!!  
  
Kag : you know these powers come in handy!  
  
Ina : : nods :  
  
AN : OK OK SHORT I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ina : : sighs as she sits down and looks at Sesshomaru :  
  
Sess : : takes her hand and stands her up and begins to pull her close :  
  
Ina : : pulls away and looks at him right in his amazeing amber eyes : I -I can't you have a mate.. : she ran out of the hut they were in not looking back :  
  
Sess : : watchs her leave still standing the same way his arms not moveing : 


	6. Wittle Inu and Memorys

Disclamier : I don't own Inuyasha only Inashaka Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha but I own Inashaka!!  
  
Ina : : she walked out of the hut with her bag on her back now : I'm ready to go!! BYE EVERYONE!! : she jumped into the well arriveing at her real " home " she climbed out and ran to Keade's hut :   
  
Keade : : looks at Inashaka : Hello Child   
  
Inashaka : : she smiled hello Keade.. :she then ran outside and found an emtey feild close to the storage hut were everything was and was now fully restocked she let her powers fly as she set everything up and then went inside and went under the covers but jumped out and found herself at with her group members : Umm Guy's I think I'm going to go to sleep in a trre today somewere in the forest...  
  
Shippou : : hugs her then goes back into Kagome's sleeping bag : BYE INASHAKA!!  
  
Kagome : : she was already asleep so she did'nt say anything :  
  
Sango : : she nodded then hit Miroku on the side of the head and jumped away : HENTAI!!!  
  
Miroku : Good Night Lady Inashaka : he then drifted to sleep :  
  
Inuyasha : : he moved his head to Kagome to watch over her : Feh...  
  
Inashaka : : she smiled then headed out before she knew it she was already at her old tree but the flowers were now turning brown and such from the changeing seasons she sat at the base and felt someone comeing so she looked up and saw Sesshomaru but her bangs covered her eyes as she looked so it seemed she was asleep :  
  
Sess : : slowly walks up to her and kneels in front of her moveing her hair to the side :  
  
Inashaka : : she swallows hard as she looks at him :  
  
Sess : : notices shes awake and smiles as he leans in : I missed you....  
  
Inashaka : : she felt her lips with his as a shiver ran down her back form his touch but she looked him in the eyes tears almost falling as she stood : You have choosen a mate it is not right for this to happen.... : she looked down : I'm sorry....  
  
Sesshomaru : : looks at her before sighing and turning away but not leaving:  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inashaka : : covers her ears then jumps up and runs she knew that sound it was Kagome :  
  
Sess : : watchs her leave before walking back to his home the moon shineing down on him :  
  
Inashaka : : stops at the camp her blade out : What happened?!!??!?!?!!?!?!  
  
Kag : : she loked at Inashaka : Oh.. I just forgot that Inuyasha was changeing today.... : she smiled :  
  
Inashaka : : she sighed and sheathed her blade Inuyasha ust have made some noise and woken them up : Oh well I guess I'll sleep here today since wittle Inu is a human today...  
  
Inuyasha : HEY!! : he knew he could'nt do anything but he still could Feh : Feh....  
  
Kagome : : walks over to Inuyasha who was sitting at the base of a tree and sets head on his shoulder : don't fell bad Inu...  
  
San : : looks at the couple smileing but gasped as Miroku pulled her waist in his sleep but she could tell he was awake : Houshi same.....  
  
Miroku : : smiles : Don't worry Sango ....  
  
San : : nods and sets her head on his shoulder falling asleep just as Kagome did :  
  
Inuyasha : : smiled and wraped his arm around Kagome :  
  
Inashaka : : sits down and closes her eyes waiting for something as Miroku fell asleep and Shippou gave up stareing at the couples and fell asleep in Kagome's lap :  
  
: The Night went on nothing really happened and Inashaka did fall asleep in the morning everyone got up but Inashaka was gone and everyone knew it was time for her to be at Sesshomaru's castle this was the 3 rd to last day there and she was going to be able to stay with them soon :  
  
Inashaka : : she stood in fornt of her room as she entred still in her usal clothes but she stoped at the doorway as Diana was sitting on her bed traceing a picture of Sesshomaru then she looked at her smileing evily :  
  
Diana : : she smriked : So you've come back!? : she threw the picture at her : IT'S YOUR FALUT SESSHOMARU HASE'NT GIVEN ME THE NECKLACE OR THE BITE!! I'LL NEVER GET THE MARKS ONLY IF... I GET RID OF YOU!!!  
  
Inashaka : : she easily doged the picturn letting it smash on the wall before the door slamed behind her : Diana.... You don't know what happened...  
  
Diana : BUT I WILL!!! : he touched Inashaka's forehead trying to get memorys :  
  
Inashaka : : She did'nt have to do much to not let her read her memorys but she sighed and let her : if you want to see so bad..so be it.: her eyes widened as she let Diana see her memorys :  
  
Diana : : she pulled away all she got was sorrow, saddness, and barley and hints of happy but she had only a small part of her memorys but that included what Sesshoamru did she broke into tears Inashaka could hold them in but she could'nt :  
  
Inashaka : : she sighed as she walked over to her standing her up : Nothing happened everything is fine...  
  
Diana : : she walked out of the room quietly :  
  
Inashaka : : she sat on the bed tears falling down her cheeks not being able to hold them in anymore as her memorys flashed in her head replaying over and over :  
  
Sesshomaru : : walks into the room and sees her : You may leave now Diana has ben dismissed... : he then saw her tears : What?....  
  
AN : CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sess : : sits down and watches Inashaka run and play with Rin and Shippou : ( She would be a great mother...... )  
  
Inashaka : : looks over at Sesshomaru but then Rin and Shippou pounce on her makeing her fall : OOWW ok ok I give...  
  
Rin : : jumps off Inashaka and high fives Shippou :  
  
Shippou : : laughs at Inashaka and Rin joins in :  
  
Inashaka : : gets up : ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?!! : a loud booming funny sounding voice as she chased the kids who were now crying from laughter :  
  
Sess : : watchs them smileing: 


	7. Whats All This Then?

Discalimer : I do not own Inuyasha only Inashaka  
  
Ina : : she wiped away the tears and hid her face : Nothing....  
  
Sess : : he walked up to her :  
  
Inashaka : : she turned to look at him :  
  
Sesshoamru : : looks at her : You may leave now if this place makes so unhappy...Diana is dissmissed so you have no need to stay here...   
  
Inashaka : If you wish.. : she stared to head out the door :  
  
Sesshomaru : I belived it was staying here that caused your tears....  
  
Inashaka : : she arched a brow : Why? Rin is such a happy child she lights up anyones day..  
  
Sesshomaru : : nods : well you may leave anyday ...  
  
Inashaka : I'll leave the day I has planed to..  
  
Rin : : runs up to Inashaka : Rin don't want Inashaka to leave...  
  
Inashaka : : she smiled as she picked up the child and walked to her rom placeing her under the covers tucking her in : Shush Rin.. It's ok..you know I leave at the end of the day..  
  
Rin : : nods : i'll still miss you...  
  
Inashaka : But I'll here bright and early! I'll make you some breakfest how about that? : she sits on the edge of the bed :  
  
Sess : : he stood at the doorway and watched them : ( She's great with children... )  
  
Rin : But Betha always makes me food..  
  
Inashaka : Not tommorow i'll do it..IF you go to sleep...  
  
Rin : : nods and closes her eyes :  
  
Inashaka : : hums and sings a soft song :  
  
Rin : : drifts off to sleep :  
  
Inashaka : : sighs as she stands up from the bed walking out the door brushing past Sesshomaru : I'll go and return in the morning to take care of Rin... : she began to walk down the hall way :  
  
Sesshomaru : : before he knows what he's doing he grabs her hand :  
  
Inashaka : : keeps her head lookign ahead but does'nt pull away :  
  
Sesshomaru : : pulls her in and leans in :  
  
Inashaka : : she can't take it anymore so she steps up brushing her lips with his :  
  
Sesshomaru : : leans into the kiss makeing it more filled with passion :  
  
Inashaka : : she wraps her arms around his neck :  
  
Sesshomaru : : leans in more directing her to Rin's bed unknowingly :  
  
AN: OHHHH no no hentai things!!!!!   
  
None of this!!!!..... @ . @ 


	8. Chosen

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha only Inashaka!!!!  
  
REcap :::Inashaka : : she can't take it anymore so she steps up brushing her lips with his :  
  
Sesshomaru : : leans into the kiss makeing it more filled with passion :  
  
Inashaka : : she wraps her arms around his neck :  
  
Sesshomaru : : leans in more directing her to Rin's bed unknowingly :   
  
back to the present:::::  
  
Inashaka : :she runs a hand in his hair :   
  
Sesshomaru : : Before he knows what he's doing he's already on top of her on the bed :  
  
Inashaka : : she pulled back for breath then only seeing that her waist and up was on Rin's bed with on her as well she let out a little gasp :  
  
Sesshomaru : : quickly pulled her back up knowing the kiss went to far :  
  
Inashaka : : stares at him for a while before kissing him on the lips softly and walking out of the room her head down : I'm sorry... I don't know what....  
  
Sesshomaru : : with his speed he stood in front of her with one hand lifting her head up to look at im leaning in once more : nonsence...  
  
Inashaka : : drops what she had and closes her eyes :  
  
Sesshomaru : : kisses her agian pressing his lips aginst her but lightly wanting entrance :  
  
Inashaka : : opens her mouth slightly as they kiss and she moans in the kiss :  
  
Sesshomaru : : he redirects her so her back hits the wall and he does'nt breck the kiss :  
  
Inashaka : : pulls away for breath and looks at him in his amber eyes :  
  
Sesshomaru : : he looks into her warm brown eyes before moveing down to her neck and whispers something : Will you be mine forever?  
  
Inashaka : : whispers back feeling his breath in her neck : Forever.......  
  
Sesshomaru : : bites into her skin leaveing two marks were he let go :  
  
Inashaka : : looks down at the mark blushing a deep red :  
  
Sesshomaru : : looks at her smileing :  
  
Inashaka : : smiles back kisses him on the cheek before walking out the room : I must go I'll be back..  
  
Sesshoamru : : he watched her leave.. : ( she's finally mine.... )  
  
Inashaka : : she speed out her things in her hand only a few things as she got back to the camp the air had goten rid of most of Sesshomaru scent but it was still on her nack and she could'nt change that but she could cover it up :   
  
Inuyasha : : jumps out from a tree and looks at Inashaka like she did something wrong : You smell of my brother...  
  
Inashaka : Well I was at his home but not for long Diana has been dismissed..only a few days to get my thing now..  
  
Inuyasha : : he eyed her before settling down beside Kagome going back to sleep :  
  
Inashaka : : she looked around the camp everyone was asleep so she soon fell asleep also   
  
An : AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FLUFF!!!!!! well.. ok I can't think of anything for this...  
  
Inashaka : : she sat on a tree as her hand whirled around her showing the mark with a sigh she jumped down covering the mark walking back to the camp : 


	9. The Gang

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha only Inashaka happy?!?!!?!!??!?sheesh the pic. of her not even mine got from a friend who got it from a friend who .......blah blah blah blah web site  
  
Inashaka : : wakes up with a yawn and jumps up then feels the ground under her bare human feet she walked quietly out of the circle the group was in, even past Inu! :( hmm maybe today won't be so bad.. ) : she found a nice lake and sat at the edge and diped her feet into the soothing water and took off her blue hair ribbon realesing her hair down her back with a sigh she about to go deeper in the water takeing off her cloak but she quickly jumped up landing with her back to the water her hand touching the ground inbetween her knees that were bending but she then stood up looking at the forest puting her hair up once agian takeing out her arrows and aiming them to the forest and let the arrow fly it glowing pink as it flew and hit a tree shadowing a person before the person fled but she spun around as a hand came and hit her on the back of the head but she still sent a arrow at the man he had black hair cut short with a black mens kimino that opened at the sides with a slit at the back he had what looked like black jeans or pants under but more primitive she took this all in but she had missed him this was not the thing that made her take a step back as she smelled a mixture of people on him Tasuki, Sokodo, Sesshomaru, and even rin.. but he had dark blots on his kimino thats were the smeels were comeing from the color was dark Inashaka then saw that is was actully blood and grited her teeth :.................. What did you do to them?..................  
  
???? : : he smriked as he jumped up into a standing postion only to be meet with the ground agian :  
  
() AN:the dude on the ground ^ ()  
  
Inashaka : : she had pushed him back with her foot and put away her arrows and know had her blade out :  
  
Goon : HEY RISHON WE GOT EM'!!!!! whoa boss what happened? : he had Sokodo by one arm while anothergoon had the other arm behind him more people were there :  
  
Inashaka : SOKODO!!! : she could sense Rin and Tasuki alsobut did'nt want to cause alarm she grited her teeth as she looked back the man but she had let her gaurd down she had'ent been thinking Tasuki was very skilled as a warrior and had magic on his side also while Sokodo was the best with hand to hand combat and also skilled she had'ent been thinking on how they had tooken both of them down how other way?tricks oh course! she was now pinned to the groun Rishon had his hands on her forarm and was close to her face with his own a sly grin on his face :  
  
Sokodo : INASHAKA!! : he struggled to get lose :  
  
Goon : easy there punk.. : he griped him tighter :  
  
Rishon : : he had goten her down when she was not looking his army was already surronding them he was getting closer to her face lust in his eyes :  
  
Inashaka : : saw the look on his face and kneed him then quickly planted her feet on his chest and fliped over useing him as a platform she was now on him but she did'nt let it last she got up sending an arrow to the man holding Sokodo but was struck by Rishon hard on her side she jumped to the side then turned around but two guys came and grabed her from behind :she struggled to get lose and did she was not weak yet she kicked the guys then slashed them with her blade sending them flying she did the same for a couple more guys : ( Why does he have so many goons? ) : she was now trying to keep the goons away from her but was slowly makeing her way over to were Tasuki and Rin were :  
  
Goon : : he let the people he was holding down by some trees as the rest of the goons did the same :  
  
Sokodo : : Inashaka had set him loose so he was now helping her fight but he could tell there was something urrgent she needed to do was it the child that they had seen? She was with Tasuki and he was getting loose next :  
  
Goon : HEY BOSS SHE'S NOT GIVING IN!!  
  
Rishon : I TOLD YOU SHE WAS NOT SOME YOU COULD UNDER ESTIMATE! : he quickly got out his sword and rushed at her this got her down on her knees the sword to her neck she could not move or she would be killed her put one hand under her chin bringing it up :  
  
Inashaka : : I had been caught once agian I kept my head down but he was pulling it up she grited her teeth as a low growl came and her ears came forword as a sign to stay away her fangs were showing as she growled and her claws her ready to slice but she knew that if she even moved her tail to much he would kill her :  
  
Sokodo : : he looked over at Inashaka and saw Rishon move in he kicked the blade to the side stopping it before it hit her but he quickly looked at Inashaka she was standing up but something was differnt :  
  
Inashaka : : she was sick and tired of this she quickly gathered her power and was about to become a full demon when she felt someone comeing she looked to the West as a gust of wind blew she covered her eyes with her arm as a figure stood now beside her but she could'nt make it out that well and the dust was covering the smell but the people around her seemed to know :  
  
Rishon : : he looked to the shadow next to Inashaka it was him he could tell : ( Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands what is he doing here?)  
  
Inashaka : : she took a step back as the dust cleared but did'nt have time to see she could see Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou along with Kirara : Inuyasha?! : she jumped into the air dogdeing someones fist and ran over to Inuyasha and Kagome takeing refuge behind Kagome :  
  
Inuyasha : : he looked ahead as he unsheethed The Tetsusaiga and got ready to strike : So BROTHER you sent this men on Inashaka as well as those two ther men Sokodo and Tasuki : he shook his head : thats low even for you..  
  
Inashaka : : she had sat down with a sigh behind the group resting but had quickly sat up looking at Sesshomaru he was there but was what Inuyasha said true? she saw Sokodo running to her with Tasuki also Rin she ran up to him and took Rin in her arms Rin was bleeding badly she grited her teeth as she set Rin beside her and held her breeth as her hands glowed as they floated above Rin she also glowed Kagome was doing the same for Tasuki While Sokodo was fine for now Rin got up and Inashaka smiled as she looked at her : Taskuki adn Sokodo are friends Inuyasha..and Sesshomaru.. : she was cut off :  
  
Inuyasha : Your just lucky that Inashaka and Kagome can heal so well.....   
  
Sesshomaru : : he looked to Inashaka who was now hugging Rin for she was still asleep he wanted to be at her side he had only come because he thougth that Rin and her were in trouble he then turned back to Inuyasha and shoke his head at the same time he sent poision claws to the goons he took out 4 : I did'nt come to hurt Inashaka...  
  
Inashaka : : she stood up leaveing Rin with Kagome and stood next to Inuyasha looking at Sesshomaru : Wait Inuyasha....  
  
Inuyasha : : he took a step forward and slashed at the goons the wind scar revealed to him as he finshied off the goons :  
  
Inashaka : : she shot an arrow at Rishon and wacthed him die with a sigh before looking back at Sesshomaru :  
  
Inuyasha : This does not include you Inashaka go protect Kagome......  
  
Inashaka : I will not stand by and let you two fight agian if you care so much for Kagome protect her your self ! : she jumped into the air and picked up Rin from the ground then flew off :  
  
Miroku : She's right you know...   
  
Kagome : : blushes and looks away :  
  
Miroku : : has a pervreted smile on his face but gets a face full of mud seconds later :  
  
Sango : : has a very pissed look on her face : HENTAI!!!!  
  
Shippou : : shakes his head looking at the two fight : It's sad really..  
  
Kirara : : gives a small meew in a way to saw she thinks the same : MEWWW  
  
Inuyasha : : turns back to Sesshomaru but sees his gone and with a sigh he sheeths his sword and walks back to the camp blushing as he walked by Kagome :  
  
Kagome : : smiles and takes his hand blushing as she walks along :  
  
Inuyasha : : looks at her kinda surprised but then smiles back and walks with her :  
  
Sango : : looks at the couple and shakes her head : It's about time...  
  
Miroku : : looks over at Sango and takes her hand also walking : Yea it was about time....  
  
Sango : : blushs but walks along :  
  
Kirara : : mews along side Shippou :  
  
Shippou : : walks along with Kirara :  
  
An : Yea so this is really cheesy... oh well!!!  
  
Inashaka : : waves by her tail wageing behind her as she smiles then takes to the sky : 


	10. Secrets Revealed and Meeting Kouga

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha only Inashaka  
  
Inashaka : : yawns as she sets rin down on a branch of a tree laying down next to her tired but she could tell that Sesshomaru was comeing but ignored it as she put Rin in her arms and fell asleep :  
  
Sesshomaru : : lands on the branch and picks them both up in his arms and takes to the sky going to her camp :  
  
Kagome : : looks up just as Sesshomaru lands with Inashaka and Rin in his arms : Sesshomaru?  
  
Inuyasha : : looked to Sesshomaru stepping in front of Kagome :  
  
Inashaka : : burrows her face into Sesshoamru's chest his father's pelt warming her face but she pulled back as she was lowered to the ground onto a pile of grass and leafs her bed from the night before:  
  
Sesshomaru : : kisses her lightly on the cheek before takeing to the sky and is out of sight within a few seconds takeing Rin with him:  
  
Tasuki : : grits his teeth as he walks to Inashaka :  
  
Sokodo : : lets out a sigh as he looks away from Inashaka with a sigh : Don't waste your breath Brother..  
  
Tasuki : : looks to Sokodo : what are you talking about ?  
  
Sokodo : : walks over to Inashaka covering her from sight from Inuyasha and the rest and shows her neck were the two bite marks are :  
  
Inashaka : : pulls her cloak to cover her neck and punches Sokodo in alarm and was about to slash him with her blade in fact her blade was right at his throat but she sheethed it her eyes twicthing :( well I know he took Rin but did the other see!? )  
  
Tasuki : : blinks looking at Inashaka :  
  
Inashaka : : had her eyes closed but opened them and walks away from them and was going into the forset when she heard Inuyasha :  
  
Inuyasha : Inashaka... what were you doing with my brother?..... : he looked at Inashaka's back not bothering to go over to her :  
  
Inashaka : : does'nt turn her back but stops dead in her tracks her heart pounding but she quickly covered her aura calmly and kept walking but when she heard Inuyasha comeing towards her she quietly muttered SIT and he was stoppped as she walked to the springs Tasuki looking at her sadly and Sokodo with a smrik on his face as she walked out and sat down by the edge of a lake with a sigh then dived in setting her stuff to the side she sighed once more as she went under then same back up :  
  
Kagome : : walks over to her : Inashaka....what happened? Why did Sokodo go to you?  
  
Inashaka : : dived down and came out from the other side f the lake away from kagome and with a sanp she had her things and they were back on she flew over the lake and stood next to Kagoem looking away at the West were she could still sense Sesshomaru's castle :  
  
Sango : : walks over to Inashaka : I know Inuysha has no right to get mad if he does'nt know whats going on but we must know...  
  
Inashaka : : fidgets looking down reaching for her cloak pulling it down to show her amrks and right before it was showing something hit her neck she saw it was foot well the nakle of one she had moved so it did hit her that much but she was so foolish as to let this demon come so close without noticeing :  
  
Kouga : : he stood proud as he jumped back from hitting Inashaka : Well did'nt expect to see me huh?  
  
Kagome : Kouga?!  
  
Inashaka : : she looked at him giving him a death glare before easying up : Well actully I was wondering when you would be back..you see umm : cough : GIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : a could of dust appeared as Gil stood from the dust his scar on his cheek showing it looked somewhat like a cross but differnt and this time the way he was dressed you could tell he was demon :  
  
Gil : : stood up : You know I'm not always going to come and bail you out whenever-  
  
Inashaka : : held up a hand : Save it, your so full of yourself I just wanted to show Kouga that you are infact alive..  
  
Gil : YOU MADE ME COME HERE FOR A LITTLE SHOW?!  
  
Inashaka : : waves a finger : tisk tisk mind your anger..  
  
Gil : I'LL SHOW YOU ANGER!!! : begins to chase her around the lake :  
  
Inashaka : : Yells : AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HEEEEEEELP!! : jumps up and flys with a relived sigh : good thing you can't fly!. : flys over to kouga and lands on his head her feet on his head she was standing but was still kinda in the air so there was not that much weight on Kouga :  
  
Gil : : calms down and laughs at Kouga :  
  
Kagome : : looks at Kouga and anime falls :  
  
Kouga : : pulls her down by her feet throwing her down to the ground his eye twitching :  
  
Inashaka : I was just kiding don't hurt me!! : puts hands in front of her face in defense : NNNOOOOO!! : notices nothing has happenes and stands up shakeing Kouga's hand : Gomen ne, Gomen ne, Gomen ne, Gomen ne, and Gomen ne!! BUT you have not won the new hot rod OR the hummer...I'm sorry please try agiuan another day.. : bows then stands up and does a peace sign anime style : PEACE! : has anime face then rushes away with Sango and Kagome above her head running fast her legs not really there just a cloud of dust :muttering with laughing mixedin : Baka...hehe.. : sighs as she sets the girls down in the camp and sits down like Inuyasha does her eyes closed as she was in a stae of mind or in other words thinking :  
  
Kouga : : stood there confused.. :Ne? Nan desu ka?....KORA!!... : shakes his head and runs off pissed off :  
  
Gil : : rolls on the ground laughing before wipeing away tears from laughing so hard and runs off to do stuff.. :  
  
()AN:ok here you go..Gomen ne: I'm sorry ......Baka ---- idiot...........Ne – hey, huh?.... kora= HEY!!......Nan desu ka = care to repeat?()  
  
Kagome : : brecks into a giggle fit after takeing in what Inashaka did :  
  
Sango : : looks at her confused for she did not know what she did ether :  
  
Kagome : : explains to Shippou,Sango,Inuyasha,Miroku, and Kirara what she did :  
  
Shippou : : lauhging rolling on the floor :  
  
Sango : : joins in the laughter :  
  
Miroku : : begins to laugh as well :  
  
Inuyasha : Feh... : turns away :  
  
Inashaka : : snaps out of it and looks around the group standing up her head turning left and right fast like in a anime()you know when you can only see the head in the middle() before she speaks : Whats so funny!?!?!?!  
  
Inuyasha : : anime falls right off the branch he was sitting in :  
  
Kagome : : laughs harder at Inashaka :  
  
Shippou : : laughs with Kagome :  
  
Sango : : giggles more :  
  
Miroku : : shakes his head laughing :  
  
Inashaka : : blinks at the group before shakeing her head and sits down :  
  
AN : So the group forgot about Inashaka for the moment but how long will it last!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Inashaka : : looks over to the Wes were she could see the castle clearly and she could see Sesshomaru outside before he turned over to her looking at her she quickly looks away blushing :  
  
Sesshomaru : : he had seen her stareign and had made her look away he could even see her blush he smiled he actully smiled and shook his head as he went back inside :  
  
Inashaka : : she had to do a double take to make sure that she had actully seen him smileing : ooooh.: smiles and runs off back to her group quietly: 


	11. Finding Out But Not Careing

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha only Inashaka  
  
Inashaka : : she jumped up looking around her eyes droopy but she yawned her mouth opening wide as she walked stretching at the same time getting some water from a tan bucket that was brought full of water she splashed some on her face she had to tell her group what was on her neck but of course her family back home must know also she took off her cloak only to her shoulder and ran a hand on the two bumps with pride but her smile quickly faded : ( Should I be over there with him? ) : she looked to the west : ( here with the group? ) : she looked around camp:( Or back " home " with my family but I have family here ) : she looked to were the well was with a sad face : ( so many places to be... ) : she was pulling her cloak back on and was about to tighten her cloak around her neck to hide it when she heard a voice:  
  
Kagome: Umm. Hey Inashaka We should get back home maybe they'll have food!  
  
Inashaka : : she smiled and nodded the thought of food made her mouth water yuummmm....ALMOST any food that is she was thinking of Ramen:  
  
Kagome : : saw the dazed look Kagome had on her face and laughed: Better hurry then... : she ran off:  
  
Inashaka : : didn't go after her because she could take care of herself so she scribbled a note and left it on Miroku's head with some glue and jumped into the well:  
  
Rishon : : shakes his head: What a foolish mortal she would think that I would be so easily killed. I'll teach her..the only thing that dam brother   
  
Naroku did good was that puppet trick of his..... : with that he took the air heading to west right to Sesshomaru's castle:  
  
Kagome : : comes out of the well and waits for Inashaka to come out and meet her in front of the house and as she runs past her she grabs her cloak and pulls her back making her fall back but not to hard:  
  
Inashaka: :blinks up at her: Ummm.... : smiles:  
  
Kagome : : smirks: Inashaka... Don't think that I didn't forget about you and Sesshomaru! You still have to tell me!  
  
Inashaka: umm.. well... : looks around quickly making sure no one is there but her nose and ears twitch slightly, she quickly revealed her mark closing her eyes looking away: I'm his Mate, OK?  
  
Kagome : : she gasped as she looked at the mark Inashaka covered it quickly she looked to the well house and saw something silver with a gasp   
  
she looked to Inashaka:  
  
Inashaka : : stood up and looked to the well house with a shiver down her back as she meet with amber eyes and silver hair but not those of Sesshomaru's for two dog ears were placed on this beings head she just stood there and waited for the being to speak:  
  
Inuyasha : : he walked out of the well house his ears twitching : ( Had I heard her right?! Sesshomaru....Inashaka....) : he walked up to Inashaka and   
  
looked her right in the eyes: Did I here you right?  
  
Inashaka : : side glanced at Kagome but took a deep breath and looked back at him and nodded: Yes you did I am Sesshomaru's mate and it's to late to say anything so to bad.. : with that she turned around and walked into the house:  
  
Inuyasha : : he watched her walk away then turned to Kagome who only Shrugged so he followed her inside the house followed by Kagome:  
  
Inashaka : : she went up to Kagome's mother and asked her were her own mother was she found out she going shopping:  
  
Souta : : hugged Inashaka: Hey were Sess ho..Sessho..  
  
Inashaka : : she smiled down as she could sense Inuyasha and Kagome come in: Sesshomaru?  
  
Souta : : nods: He said that what happened in the hut with your dad and him was not kids to messy!  
  
Inashaka : : nods: yea it was!  
  
Souta :...but..he also said that next time he would come with you! were is he!?!? he was cooler then Inuyasha!  
  
Inashaka : : laughs but a light blush was on her cheeks:  
  
Inuyasha : : faces Souta: Sesshomaru cooler then me HA!  
  
Souta: Fine Fine your the same.. : rolls eyes:  
  
Kagome : : walks to Souta: He didn't say anything about hating humans?  
  
Souta : NOPE! He even gave me this: shows her a shiny gold coin: See? What have you given me Inuyasha?!?!?  
  
Inashaka : : looks at the coin and takes it in her hand for a while but gives it back:  
  
Inuyasha : : he looks around his head going side to side quickly he then pulls out a stick that was carved into a wooden sword tiny but a sword:   
  
This!!  
  
Souta : : he took to sword: I don't now....Sess-Sesshomaru's gift seems better then a stick.......  
  
Inuyasha : : begins to pull things out trying to please Souta:  
  
Kagome : : has a sweat drop on her head: Wow Souta's good at tricking people....  
  
Inashaka : : has a smirk on her face and nods: yup yup..  
  
Souta : : Finally gives up on Inuyasha and just says: Fine Fine your gifts are better: he walks away:  
  
Inuyahsa : : stands proud:  
  
Inashaka : : rolls eyes and goes to the door after hearing it being knocked on and the doorbell being rung she saw he mother with bags that she was struggling to keep from falling:  
  
Ina'sMom: A little help?  
  
Inashaka : : laughs and takes all the bags even one on her head and runs to the kitchen setting them down on the counter:  
  
Ina'sMom: Sure make me look bad..  
  
Inashaka : : smirks and goes to get Kagome: Hey Kagome Foods here!!!! : she walks to the living room but sees Inuyasha hugging Kagome and walks out of the room smiling:  
  
((Kagome's Mother=Kay))  
  
((Inashaka's Mother=Mia ))  
  
Kay: about to walk into the living room to get her child Kagome but was stopped by Inashaka's claw in front of her :  
  
Inashaka : I would'nt go in there if I was you Inuyasha and Kagome are having a  
  
Kay : Grandkids!!!! : she ran into the room hugging Inuyasha: GrandKids!!  
  
Inashaka : : walks in after her slowly: umm...surprise?  
  
Kagome : : is a beet red and looking away from Inuyasha:  
  
Inuyasha : : looks at Inashaka pleading to get this strange woman off him: help?  
  
Mia: sees the kids and prys Kay off Inuyasha and drags her into the kitchen: Come on Kay the mothers have to cook......  
  
Kay : : has stars for eyes: Grandkids.....  
  
Later On in the day the family had a nice dinner till Grandpa came home he went out for food and when he came back some trouble did to...  
  
Grandpa: Inashaka!! Inuyahsa!!! : puts scrolls on their heads: Demons begon!  
  
Inashaka : : her eyes is twitching and there's a vein on her forehead:  
  
Inuyasha : : has the same thing as Inashaka the both have there fist clenched: Listen old man!  
  
Inashaka: Grandpa! I'm your family! :she takes the scrolls off : sides I'm a Miko even if these DID work they won't have no effect..  
  
Inuyasha : : takes his scroll off and crumbles it up : These things are worthless....  
  
Grandpa : How Dare you say that about my scrolls!!   
  
: Inuyasha and Inashaka yell at Grandpa and Grandpa does the same to them while the woman just watch shaking there head:  
  
AN: I know this was really bad but I don't really care..: shrugs : I just got back from Wisconsin failed my spelling test got a A on my vocab test so it   
  
Evens out to a C I believe a 92 and a 40 add it and divid...umm like 66 oh well see yay!  
  
Inashaka : : grumbles while throwing away a lot of Grandpa's old scrolls:  
  
Inuyasha : : stopped helping and was just laughing:  
  
Inashaka: he..he..so I guess you've forgotten that I can I also..SIT you!  
  
Inuyasha : : gets a face full of mud:  
  
Inashaka : : walks away happily: 


	12. No More Ramen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha only my own chars. like Inashaka  
  
Inashaka : : She jumped out of bed and threw open the curtains as the sun came down on her human form. Her grin grew as she rubbed her hands togther even if she was still huiman she was still a strong person on te soccer team for speed and she had great hearing even for a human so she raced downsaries and stood beside the couch Inuyasha was sleepying on but was hit on the back of the head and fliped the person over witha karete yell : Take that!!! : but when she looked to see the person it was a very pissed hanyou : umm.... sorry Inu-chan?  
  
Inuyasha : : grummbles and gets up removing the pillows from under the covers that made it look like he was there :  
  
Inashaka : : slowly creept away and walked into the kitchen and started throwing thigns around before her eyes meltedas she stared at it the Ramen drawer she boiled a huge pot of water and stuck her head out the door and was about to yell for Inu when he came running inside : umm.. ok.. hey wait Inuyasha don't !!!!  
  
Inuyasha : : ( OOOOOWWWW ) : he jumped back the bug box had burned him he was about to slice it but when Inashaka stood infront :  
  
Inashaka : : she stood in fornt of the stove : Inuyasha!! This thing will make ramen!! watch! : shegrabed about 20 bags and riped them open taking out the flavor packs and letting the ramen drop into the pot and then waiting her foot clicking on the floor as she looked at her watch : () This is all in anime kind were everytihng is fast () : she stopped the water and put the flavor in stired it cooled and they eat everything Kagome was watching while they ate to amazed for ords as they emteed the pot and looked at with sad eyes : nooo more.. : is what they said :  
  
Kagome : YOU GUYS ATE IT ALL?!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!??!!!!!!!!!!??????????!!!!!!!!!???????????????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Inashaka : : she yawned it was only 6:00 and she was still tired so she nodded and wet upstaries changeing into her half demon form as she did her tail waging behind her she diecied to let Inuyasha handle it this time! :  
  
: The rest of the day draged on Inuyasah was sat a few times before Inashaka's told her mother of Sesshoamru and she got in the same state as Kagome's Mother and kagome's mom had to drag her off as the went into the well and came out but the first thing they saw was a certain monk :  
  
Inashaka : : she set her head in her palm and smriked: the couples finally togther! : for infront of her Miroku and Sango were sitting with Miroku's hand over Sango's hip she jumped over them : now everyone is happy! i'll be back : she waved a hand behind herand started walking into the forest but Inuyasha cought up with her after a small wisper to Kagome :  
  
Sango : : she blushes and stood but then seemed confused :What does she mean by that?  
  
Miroku : : he stood up with Sango and also asked Kagome :  
  
Kagome : : with a sigh she explained about Inashaka and Sesshomaru and their shocked faces told it all :  
  
Inashaka : : once she was out of Kagome and the rest of them reach for hearing and sight she started to run with her hanyou speed but stoped abruptly and saw Inuyasha stop beside her : what are you doing Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: You think you were the only one who noticed something weird in the west lands?  
  
Inashaka : : she sighed but faced him : Let me go in first..you ever know.. : and with that she was off :  
  
Inuyasha : : nodded and went after her :  
  
: They went to the building and Inashaka stopped at the door and a swirl went around her changeing herclothes now she was wearing what looked like large triangles with the tip down that went down to her knees she had one on the front,back and 1 for each side her feet now had sandles that wrapped around her legs with string and around her akels and wrist were what seemed to be bracelets/anklebracelets that seemed to be made of small balss of fur stringed togther but it was very nice. Also her hair was black now as well as her tail and dog ears : Wadda think?  
  
Inuyasha: Did you have to?  
  
Inashaka : yes! : with that she was about to go inside when a small dog barked at her and came running it had silver fur, tail,and ears and it's eyes were amber it cocked it's head to the side for a while and her appearance but then regained it's stance : Who are you?: the small dog barked trying to keep her away from the door : I'll call you Fluffy-sama! : the dog growled but was stopped when she picked it up and signled for Inuyasha to stay and went inside . The place was dark and no lights were on she could still see but was afraid of what had happened Sesshomaru never had lights off unless something had happened or he wanted no one to know he was there. She sensed someone in the dark and so she held the dog to her closer as she heard soemone speak : Inashaka? : she sighed relived it was only Betha : Betha? whats going on?  
  
Betha: : she went over to her and turned the lights : Sesshomaru came home and said that I should  
  
it would turn everything on as a signal for you being here........  
  
AN: sorry it took so long and short...lots over here sorry! 


	13. Fluffysama?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha only my own char.s  
  
Inashaka : What do you mean : she signaled for Inuyasha to come for she felt something was wrong :  
  
Betha: I'm not sure, why did you bring HIM : she looked to Inuyasha then to Inashaka : Sesshomaru will not like this...never mind you are a part of this castle also...well..when Sesshoamru comes maybe he will chine some light on this..also Rin has.  
  
Rin : : she jumps into Inashaka's arms and hugs her : Rin miss you you no give Rin food!  
  
Inashaka : : she smiled : sorry I was busy and..well....I did'nt tell Beths either but.. I guess you have a right to know! : she showed the mark that Sesshomaru gave her on her neck : Ta Da!! I'll be here alot more!  
  
Betha : And why was I not told earlyer? : she showed fake anger then started to laugh :  
  
Inuyasha : : turned his head : Feh..  
  
Fulffy : : he barked at Inashaka but was not heard/ cared about :   
  
Rin : Rin has new momma!  
  
Inashaka : : smiles once more : Thats ri----  
  
A loud voice came from down the hall   
  
Inashaka?!  
  
Inashaka : : she looked to were the sound was coming and set Rin on the floor : Yes Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru : Why did you bring my half brother here? : he stepped out of the light and sent glares to the small dog as it barked :  
  
Inashaka : I thought something was wrong : she looked over to Inuyasha :  
  
Sesshomaru : Fine but the demon counsel is coming soon and I can't have half breeds in this place..: at this the small dog bite his armand made a deep gash sesshomaru threw the small dog at a wall and watched witha grin on his face as it hit the wall and dropped to the ground :  
  
Inashaka : : a low growl came from her as she ran to the dog and picked it up petting it softly looking for broken limbs :  
  
Sesshomaru : STAY AWAY FROM THAT DOG NOW! : he unsheethed the Tokeijin pointing it at her :  
  
Inuyasha : : he unsheethed the Tetsusaigaand ran over to Inashaka he stopped a little beofre her so he somewhat skidded in front of her : Oh no you don't, brother..  
  
Sesshomaru : : he smirked as he lefted his sword to strike : As you wish  
  
Inashaka : : her dog ears twiched as she stood as put her hand up standing in front of Inuyasha a barrier around them as she called : Rin!!! Betha!!! : she waited till they were within the sheild before makeing it stronger : You will not harm anyone!   
  
From the view of a miko you could see that her shield was a pinkish color but her aura was a dark red with dark purple mix it crackled as she stepped out of the shield only allowing her and Inuyasha to go out leaving the rest in the safe barrier even if Betha was a full demon she needed someone to protect Rin and Fluffy-chan .Inuyasha stepped out of the sheild as well his aura was more of a redish color that was growing darker Inashaka was kinda like a sister nowand he had to care for her!  
  
Sesshomaru : : he sheethed his sword : Fine I can kill both of you half breeds! : he smirked as he saw the small dog barking trying to get out :  
  
Inashaka : : she threw a small dagger at his left arm : I tould you. You shall not harm anyone!  
  
Sesshomaru : : he held up one claw and charged at her hitting her left arm but at the same time made her step back so she was now standing faceing left and he was facing right so their faces were close togther when he had his claw in her arm :  
  
Inashaka : : she steped back and grited her teeth as she felt the blood drip down her arm but used the other arm to slash him with her claws ignoreing how close he was to her. She then used his head as a platform and put her hands on his head her legs on either side of his head as she jumped over him and landed on her feet and ran to the barrier takeing RinRun! run deep into thte forest I know tyou can find my friends a demon slayer, a monk, and a miko hurry! : with that she turned around and doged an attack the small dog at her feet :Inuyasha! Lets get out of here!  
  
Inuyasha : : he punched Sesshomaru sending him flying to the other wall and ran out of the castle Inashaka right behind him :  
  
Inashaka : : she put her hand up as a pink glow covered the castle : That will only hold him for a while lets go: she yelled while a light swirl went around her changeding her appeance once agian to her normal self she picked Fluffy-chan up and ran ahead of Inuyasha :  
  
The two raced to the camp intill they saw Betha with Rin trying to explain to Miroku,Sango , Shippou, and Kagome that she was not an trying to kill them.  
  
Inashaka : : she let the puppy go as she dropped to her knees breathing hard she looked at her arm it was bleading quickly : She's not trying to kill you guys.... : with that she layed agianst the bark of a tree and fell asleep tired :  
  
The group took Inashaka to the nearest village and Kagome took care of her wound.whne Inashaka awoke she lay there for a while but sat up when she heard the small dog comeing in quietly.  
  
Inashaka::she set the small dog in her lap ignoreing that her arm was now bandaged: How am I going to face my friends? Inuyasha was right : her face was shadowed by her hair : He does have a cold heart that can't be melted..... : she sighed as she lay back her head resting on the soft pillow under her she was in a small hut it was dark and candle light was the only thing giving out some light other then the moon and the stars it was a basic hut a strw mat for sleeping and I guess Kagome must have brought the pillow form who knows were....as she closed her eys ready for sleep the small dog barked at her and somewhat growling :What is it Fluffy-chan?  
  
  
  
The small dog jumped onto her stomach and licked were her mark was. Inashaka quickly took the small dog off, of her and put a hand over her mark as she looked to the small dog. " You remind me of someone..." is what she spoke.  
  
AN: ok took me long right? ok well enjoy.... 


	14. Blanket Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...If only I did hehehehehehehehehe : evil laugh :  
  
Inashaka: she shook her head : I'm being crazy how could you be someone I know? Your probley the first dog I've seen here anyway.. : she watched as the small dog jumped down and started barking at the door she tryed to get him to stop but gets tangled in the blankets and falls down face first with her blanket wraped around her arms and legs all the way up to her neck.  
  
Kagome : : she pokes Inashaka's head : You ok?  
  
Inashaka : : she wiggled around for a little before she ripped the blanket to shreds with her claws then standing up in a hero stance :   
  
Never Fear Inashaka is here!  
  
Kagome : : anime falls :  
  
Inashaka : : looks at her confused : What did I say?  
  
Kagome : : stands up : nothing nothing!   
  
Inashaka : : shrugs : ok then! Hey weres Rin and Betha?  
  
Betha : : walks into the hut : Did someone call me?  
  
Inashaka : : shakes her head : No not really, I just wanted to make sure you were all right. Is Rin asleep?  
  
Betha :: nods : she was tired  
  
Inashaka : Ok : she pokes her head outside  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I would like to cut this chapter short and wish you all Happy Hoildays!!! I have to go get some yummy food see ya!!!!!  
  
~~Miriam  
  
P.S. Hope you get good x-mas gifts!!!  
  
. 


	15. Ugly Kikyou

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anytihng only my chars.   
  
Happy New year!!  
  
AN: I'm sorry but still no chap kinda this is a song fic. chap that I'll take out later...  
  
.  
  
: the curtain opens to show Kikyou with a mike wearing a tight red dress that stops at her knees then Inuyasha walks in with a smug look on his face wearing some baggy black jeans with a red shirt that says " Never Can Tell What I am " half of it looked like an Angel was there but the othr half was that of a demons lair "  
  
[Inuyasha]   
  
Wanna go for a ride?   
  
[Kikyou]   
  
Sure !   
  
[Inuyasha ]   
  
Well forget it! : laughs :  
  
[Kikyou]   
  
: with anime eyes :I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl   
  
Sad I have it, I should bag it!   
  
Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair!   
  
I'm a relation to Frankinstein's creation!   
  
[Miroku ] : walks in with a mike wearing a black shirt that has a pic. of a buddist and somewhat peach colored pants, over his shirt was a leather jacket:  
  
Your so ugly,   
  
You disgust me!   
  
[Kikyou ]   
  
I'm a sad,   
  
Homely girl,   
  
All alone in the world   
  
I'm as flat as board   
  
Thin and lengthy   
  
[Inashaka] : walks in with a look of dusgust on her face wearinga black cap ( baseball cap ) that said 50 % DEMON in bold red letters with a shirt that was black with the same thing as her her cap but the letters were more spicked like with some black borders around the letters with this she had some some black baggy pants cargo pants with pocket on the sides and on the side of her legs :  
  
You're a doll   
  
Get a troll   
  
Were you hit by a train?   
  
Don't come near me   
  
'Cause your breath is stanky!   
  
[Kikyou]   
  
Don't get touched!   
  
I'm afraid!   
  
'Cause guys say,   
  
I'm an eye sore!   
  
: Inashaka, Inuyasha, and Miroku sit down on chairs behind Kikyou laughing :  
  
I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl   
  
Said I have it, I should bag it!   
  
Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair!   
  
I'm a relation to Frankinstein's creation!   
  
[Sango ] : walks in with Kirara in her arms but it does'nt cover up her t-shirt that says "Taijiya / Demon Slayer " in bold red with the rest of the shirt black but she had on blue low riders :  
  
You're so ugly,   
  
You disgust me!   
  
[Kikyou]   
  
Boo hoo, hoo, yeah!   
  
[Kagome] : walks in with Shippou on her head wearing his reguler clothes but she was wearing navy blue jeans with a sky blue shirt her shirt said " Pure " and had a arrow and a bow crossing :  
  
You're so ugly,   
  
You disgust me!   
  
[Kikyou]   
  
Boo hoo, boo hoo!   
  
Oh let's go out and have some fun!   
  
[Inuyasha]   
  
I'm sorry,   
  
But you're too damn ugly!   
  
[Kikyou]   
  
Oh, screw you,   
  
Acne everywhere,   
  
Unwanted facial hair,   
  
I'm a relation to Frankinstein's creation!   
  
[Kagome]   
  
You're so ugly,   
  
You disgust me!   
  
[Kikyou]   
  
Boo, hoo, hoo, yeah!   
  
[Sango]   
  
You're so ugly,   
  
You disgust me!   
  
[Kikyou ]  
  
Boo hoo!   
  
Boo hoo!   
  
Oh Inuyasha let's go out and have some fun!   
  
[Inuyasha]   
  
I'm sorry,   
  
But you're too damn ugly!   
  
[Kikyou]   
  
Oh, screw you,!  
  
AN : yea.. I did'nt put alot of people... but I just wanted to sat Have a Happy New Year!! 


	16. Betha or is it Kagura?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only my chars.  
  
Now they can't hear me..I would have thought that dumb wit brother to understand me he is a half demon go the dog demon blood. Of course Inashaka has not been a dog demon long enough to understand me. I might as well take this time to figure out how that damn Rishon got into my castle...  
  
~*~*~Flash Back*~*~*  
  
  
  
A weird sound came as Betha come into the room were Sesshomaru was reading over a map. As he looked up he could see that she was wearing a tight black dress most likely brought over either by Kagome or Inashaka from the other time. she slowly walked up and he could see she had put her hair up in a tight bun as she walked up. Sesshomaru quickly stood up the sound of his chair skidding on the floor filled the room and Betha stopped moving.  
  
What is the meaning of this?!  
  
Don't you like they way I look?  
  
A low snarl come from Sesshomaru's lips instead of an answer. Betha began to walk towards Sesshomaru again but was stopped.  
  
You of all people should know what is going on with Inashaka and I  
  
You can't really love HER! I was here first and you never noticed ME!  
  
I don't love you!  
  
At this Betha ran stood in front of Sesshomaru and had her hands on his chest her face inches from his.   
  
You will now  
  
When Sesshomaru heard this he ran to the side at flexed his claws.   
  
You aren't Betha!  
  
Betha flipped backwards and ran to the door to stand next to Rishon. The appearance slowly faded away to revel Kagura she let her fan hide her face.  
  
AN: wow I did a chap VERY short but it's something it's not done yet just you wait! 


End file.
